


Pete's Little Brother

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Does this have fluff?, Dominance, I'm honestly so embarrassed that I still don't know what the fuck a fluff is, Jealous Brendon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Patrick gets manipulative when in heat, Pete and Patrick are brothers, Secret Relationship, Smut, alpha pete, lowkey daddy kink, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: What Patrick thought was going to be dinner and a movie turned out to be so much more.This is just smut honestly.





	Pete's Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This an old one I found that I hadn't posted yet, so here you go!

Patrick was a good omega who always listened to what his parents and his brother told him. He never disobeyed his elders and he never talked back. He was kind and caring and obedient. He was a good omega. Pete would come home and the house would be clean and lunch or dinner would be ready and waiting on him. Pete didn't like to invite friends over sometimes because everyone who met Patrick would fall in love with him instantly. They would tell Pete how lucky he was to have an angel like Patrick watching over him. Pete would always smile and say the same thing he always said, "I don't know how I got so lucky."

Patrick liked every friend his brother had, but there was always one friend he liked more than the rest.

_Brendon Urie._

The alpha was nice to him. He was tall and handsome and from the moment he saw the warm chestnut eyes meet his, Patrick was in love. His heartbeat would pick up when he'd walk into the room and he would melt and blush when Brendon would smile at him. He'd never had anyone make him feel the way Brendon made him feel. It had been a while since the alpha had visited him so when Pete invited him over for dinner Patrick wanted to make sure everything was perfect for him.

Now two pairs of brown eyes stared at him. One pair was an earthy color that had always been familiar, and the other made him feel like he was finally home. He smiles when they say thank you for the food they were about to consume.

"You're welcome," Patrick says.

They begin eating, Pete focused on his own food and Brendon's gazing at Patrick before smiling and beginning to eat. Patrick's head drops, his face flushing as he looks at his food. Brendon takes a bite, still watching him, and chews it. Patrick feels compelled to ask how it is, but before he can, Brendon smiles, "this is incredible, Patrick, you're an amazing cook."

"Thank you."

Pete nods, mouth full of food.

Pete begins to talk about his day and Patrick listens to him until Brendon talks about his day. Patrick listened carefully trying to absorb every detail of each day, but all he could think about was he good Brendon's hands would feel on his skin right about now. He pulls himself from his thoughts before he starts to get aroused.

"Um, that new movie is rentable," Patrick says, "could we watch it tonight, Pete?"

He brother turns to him and shakes his head, "no, not tonight, Pattycakes. I've got to help finish up a couple tracks for this album. It could take all night."

Patrick nods and Pete smiles, "but I'll tell you what, I know you don't work this weekend and I'll clear my schedule for Saturday and Sunday and then you and I can do whatever you want."

He smiles, "okay."

"Yeah? Alright, then that's what I'll do," he says turning to Brendon, "are you coming with me? Ryan will be there."

Patrick's heart sank at those words. Ryan had always been interested in Brendon and that always made Patrick feel a little jealous. He was promiscuous and liked to be touchy with Brendon, especially when Patrick was in the room, but the alpha never really paid much attention to the needy omega. His eyes were usually on Patrick, and that made him feel special. He now looks to Brendon, waiting to see what he would say next.

He smiles and shakes his head, "no, I've been avoiding him for certain reasons I wont talk about now. I actually think I'm just going to head out. I'll probably stay and help Patrick with the dishes though."

"You don't have to," Patrick says.

"No, it's the least I can do," he says.

"Alright," Pete says walking over and kissing Patrick's forehead, "thank you for dinner, Trick. I'll be home later. I promise I'll try not to wake you up when I come in this time."

He nods and watches Pete grab his keys before he stood and left the house. It was silent in the room, it wasn't until they heard the car leave the driveway that they looked at each other. Patrick stomach felt fuzzy when his eyes were on him. Before he could start having thoughts like earlier he dropped his head again and began gathering the plates. Once he puts the leftovers away he goes to the sink and begins cleaning up. He hears Brendon walk behind him to the other part of the sink. They stand side by side washing the glass and removing any stains until it's spotless. Patrick tries to keep his eyes down but occasionally he looks over out of the corner of his eyes. He sees the man keeping his eyes on the plate in his hand, watching him takes his time with each dish. Even though Patrick really liked being next to him he didn't have a way to keep his thoughts away from him while standing so close, and this caused his pants to start to feel tighter. When some of the dishes are clean Brendon picks up with wine glasses.

He turns his whole body to him, "where do these go?"

"Just above my head," he says keeping his head from turning to him.

He walks behind Patrick opening the cabinet and placing them upside down before closing it loudly. Patrick jumps slightly, his focus still on the man behind him rather than the dish he's mindlessly washing. Large hands sit on his hips before coming around his waist and holding him. Brendon's head rested on his shoulder looking over at him washing. Patrick stopped everything he was doing. He could feel the heat in his stomach and the warm liquid pooling between his legs.

"That's the last dish," he tells him. His voice was deeper than usual as he continued to talk to the omega, "why don't you finish it?"

He slowly continues his circular motion as he feels Brendon begin to unbutton the front of Patrick's jeans. He unzips them slowly and that only makes his body feel warmer. His hand slides down the back of his underwear feeling how slick he was. Patrick lets out a shaky breath when his fingers start rubbing circles around his hole. He keeps going as Brendon teases him.

"Look at you," he says, lips at his ear, "so wet for me already."

He doesn't say anything and Brendon smiles kissing just below his ear. Patrick lets out a soft whine and his lips trail down to the soft place between his neck and shoulder that, when touched, made Patrick's knees weak.

"Anyone ever touch you like this," he asks.

"No," he answers.

"Anyone ever make you moan like this?"

"No."

"Good."

"Alpha," he says weakly.

"You smell incredible," he tells him, "how long has it been since your last heat?"

"I-I don't remember," he says.

A soft laugh escapes his mouth, "you don't? I do. You couldn't keep your hands off him. You stripped naked and got on all fours in front of me and begged me to touch you. And you tasted..."

He kisses his neck making him sigh as Brendon's fingers moved slowly, "amazing. And you begged. So. Good."

He moves back against him, but Brendon doesn't let him have his fingers yet. Instead of giving him what he wants he lets him grind against the counter and try to push back into him.

"Are you going to beg me now," he asks.

"Please," he says, "please, alpha?"

"Fuck, I love hearing you call me that, baby boy."

Patrick's body feels hot and he whines when Brendon kisses under his ear again.

"Please?"

"I think you might just go into heat right now," he tells him, "look at you, soaking your jeans and my fingers aren't even inside you yet."

He lets out another while and Brendon can tell his body his getting hotter. He smiles, "in fact, I'm barely touching you."

"Please!"

"God you want it so bad don't you?"

He nods wanting his clothes to be ripped off him already.

"I can feel you pushing back against my fingers," he tells him smiling against his skin, "you can't take much more of this, can you?"

He shakes his head, "I think I'm going into heat."

"Would you do something for me, baby boy?"

"Anything," he tells him.

"I want you to stay as quiet as you can and as calm as you can while you keep doing those dishes. I want you to be good for me, can you do that?"

"If that's what you want me to do."

"It is," he says placing gentle kisses on his skin.

His fingers sink in and Patrick stops washing the dish and drops it into the sink before grabbing onto the side of the counter. He moans loud and starts trying to control his breathing so his words are coherent.

"I be that felt so good, didn't it," he asks, "so good you couldn't even follow my orders, could you?"

"I'm sorry," he says before moaning as his fingers twist inside him.

His voice gets lower again the way Patrick loves, "do you want me to stop?"

"No! No, please don't stop!"

"As long as it wont happen again."

He shakes his head, "it wont, I promise it wont."

"You're shaking, are you like this with all your lovers?"

He shook his head again, almost hyperventilating at this point.

"Just for me," he asks smiling.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Good job," he says twisting them again to make him moan, "now if I give you orders again you'll be able to follow them this time, wont you?"

He nods, "yes, I can this time. I can do whatever you want me to."

"I want you," he says planting kisses on the back of his neck, "to promise me you're going to be good for me. Can you promise me that, baby boy?"

Brendon curls his fingers and Patrick turns his head to look at him, "I promise I'll be good."

He pulls his fingers out of him making Patrick's grip on the counter loosen.

"And if you're bad," he starts, "you'll take any punishment I give you?"

"I'll take any punishment you give me," he says.

He smiles and kisses Patrick's shoulder sliding his fingers back into to move the way he likes it, "why do I punish you?"

"So I'll be good and follow your rules."

"You've broken a couple of rules tonight," he tells him, "but I'll let it slide because I know I haven't been able to be around for a few weeks with work."

He smiles and Brendon bites his skin gently making him jump, "if you bite me he'll find out about us."

He laughs softly and kisses the soft place in his neck, "he wont."

"He will," he tells him, "he's already questioned the marks you left on my shoulder last time. He doesn't want them on my skin anymore."

"He doesn't get to decide if I leave little bites for you to remember me. Because he's not your alpha, is he?"

He shakes his head, "no."

He kisses over small teeth marks, "who is?"

"You are."

His fingers move again and he smiles, "who's your alpha?"

"You are," he moans, "you're my alpha!"

"That's my good baby boy," he says making him whine.

"And don't you worry about him," he says sliding the other hand up Patrick's shirt and beginning to tweak one of his nipples. He lets out a breath and Brendon's mouth drags down his his neck making him relax, "he doesn't think you and I are doing anything together. Now will you please be a good boy and finish washing that dish?"

Patrick nods reaching out for the last dish and rinsing it off before setting it to the side so he wouldn't drop it again.

"Brendon," he breathes.

"God I can't tell you how much I've missed you saying my name like that. Say it again. If you can say it like that again I'll give you a reward."

"Brendon," he says.

"One more time."

"Brendon!"

He smiles and pulls his hands from Patrick's jeans to turn him around so he's facing him. He slides his hand down the front of his pants moving his fingers back inside him while pulling up his shirt. He licks over one of his nipples and Patrick's hands move to find the counter to hold onto. His breathing is shakier and his head falls back as Brendon lets the shirt drop down. His hand slides up the back of the garment and traces down his spine.

"Look at me, Patrick," he says.

He looks at him swallowing hard as the fingers in him continued to massage over the spot Brendon could find within a second every time.

He's got a more serious look on his face this time, "what was the number one rule?"

"Always keep my eyes on you."

"Why do we follow this rule, baby?"

"Because you're in charge."

He smiles and leans in, his lips ghosting over Patrick's but never really kissing him. Patrick doesn't lean forward and instead keeps his eyes locked on Brendon's.

"You want to cum, don't you?"

He nods frantically and moans when he reaches up to hold onto Brendon's shoulder.

"You can cum if you kiss me."

He kisses him hard and grips Brendon's shirt tight in his fist. He clenches around his fingers and finishes letting the cum paint the inside of the underwear along with parts of Brendon's arm. He lays his head against the man's chest holding onto him with both hands now as if he were afraid he would fall if he didn't. Brendon smiles and kisses his forehead, "how was that, baby boy?"

He rubs his cheek against Brendon's shirt making the man laugh, "you know if you do that he actually will figure out what we're doing."

"I don't care," he says looking up at him.

Patrick's eyes are beginning to dilate and he pulls Brendon down to kiss him.

"You're going into heat," he says, "whatever you start saying in a minute wont even be you."

"Claim me. Mark me. I'm yours," he says.

Brendon shakes his head, "you don't mean that. I know you, and you don't want that."

Patrick starts pulling off his clothes except for his underwear and stands on the tips of his toes, "claim me. Or I'll might just make a phone call to someone else."

He laughs, "you don't know anyone else."

He takes his phone off the table and starts to dial a number while Brendon watches him.

"Who are you calling," he asks smiling.

After a couple of rings they pick up. He keeps his eyes locked on the alpha, "hi, Dallon."

And those two words wipe the smirk right off of Brendon's face.

"I was just wondering what you were doing right this minute," he says rubbing his chest before sliding his hand down to his underwear rubbing over the lump forming in them, "because there's something I need taken care of right now but there's no one here to help me."

"No, I'm all by myself," Patrick says innocently, "could you come over for me?"

Brendon stands in front of him and he grabs Patrick's wrist pulling it away from himself.

"Actually," Patrick interrupts the man on the phone, "never mind. My friend just showed up at the door and I can get them to help me. Sorry to bother you."

He hangs up the phone and sets it to the side looking at the fire now in Brendon's eyes.

"You want to play like that? Fine," he says dragging him over to the dining table. Patrick can feel himself getting excited and a smile begins to form on his face. The omega is ready for anything, his hands, his tongue, a punishment, whatever it is he's ready for it. Brendon's hand goes to the back of his head and forces him to bend over, pressing his cheek against the glossed wood. The alpha doesn't have to look at him to know that he's smiling. He takes off his clothes and grabs the sides of Patrick's underwear almost tearing them off him as he gets them down his legs. Patrick stands to step out of them but as soon as Brendon notices he pushes him back down against the table and delivers a slap to his ass, "you stay where I put you."

"Yes, alpha," he smiles.

The man is hard and holds his cock rubbing it up and down his ass letting the slick coat him.

"You were really going to let him come over here and put his hands on you?"

"You haven't claimed me," he says, "I'm allowed to see whoever I want."

Another sharp smack fills the air and Patrick jumps, "you said it a little while ago, baby boy, do you remember? My fingers were inside you making you feel good and you said you were all mine."

Patrick turns his head to look at him, "how can I be yours if you wont claim me?"

Brendon eases inside him, stretching him open while Patrick moans and lays his head back down.

"If you want me to move tell me who you belong to."

"You."

"Who?"

"You," he says louder.

Brendon's hand is in the back of his hair pulling him up so his back is pressed against his chest, "who do you belong to?"

Patrick turns his head again and Brendon moves so he can look him in the eye, "you, alpha."

Brendon's hips pull back and thrust into him roughly into Patrick's making the omega moan and push back against him, "fuck me."

He lets Patrick lay back down and keeps his hand in the soft blond hair. He tugs at it and thrusts into him again and again. The omega moans and moves his hands to try and grab at the table. Brendon leans down placing his hand on top of Patrick's lacing their fingers. His mouth is at his neck while the hand in his hair lets go and sits on his hip, "you're so good for me. Aren't you, baby boy?"

He nods and manages to breathe out, "always good for you."

Patrick's body feels like it's on fire and he wants nothing more than for the feeling to go away. He wants Brendon's teeth in his skin, he needs to feel him mark him.

"Claim me," he moans.

He turns his head to look at the alpha.

"Tell me that's what you want, if you can tell me that's what you really want then I will."

"I want you. I want to be claimed by you, only you. Don't you want me to be yours?"

He nods and kisses his neck over to his shoulder. He sinks his teeth into his skin and Patrick whines before his whole body relaxes against the table. The mark on his skin glows a soft blue color for a second and when it stops he moans, the urge to be filled gets stronger, "harder! Please, fuck me harder!"

Brendon pulls out of him for a second, turning him around and picking him up. He gets him against the wall and lets him sink back down on him. Brendon maneuvers his arms under the omega's legs pushing them farther apart so he could be closer. Patrick's kissing him and Brendon's moving his hips faster. The blond looks at him smiling as he continues to thrust into him.

"You look so good with my mark on your shoulder," he says kissing over it.

Patrick brings down one hand to cup his cheek and kiss him, "alpha."

Their lips are on each other for a while until Patrick pulls back to catch his breath. His hand goes up to curl into Brendon's hair and he appeared to be mesmerized by the man in front of him, "my alpha."

He looks at him with a wolfish grin, "yeah, baby boy, I'm your alpha."

Patrick's hands go to his face as he moans. His eyes don't leave Brendon's when he speaks, "harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck. Me. Harder," he breathes, his words filled with need.

He slams into him, Patrick's hands moving down to rest on his shoulders, his nails forming small red crescent shapes into his skin. Patrick's back keeps hitting the wall over and over until Brendon presses himself closer. The omega moans, "oh fuck!"

"Is that the way you like it?"

"Yes! God yes!"

Brendon kisses his neck, "you ever been fucked like this?"

"No," he says, "never."

"I guess I get to be the first one to make you cum like this then, huh?"

"Yes," he breathes.

Brendon angles his hips slightly and thrusts into him making small streams of obscenities leave the omega's mouth. When he pulls back to kiss him Patrick's voice is filled with something more than want and need and Brendon thinks it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard, "I want everyone to know who I belong to, and I want everyone to know that you're all mine."

"You want to mark me?"

He nods rubbing himself against him, "I promise I wont disappoint you! I'll be so good to you. I'll be such a good omega for you."

"You could never disappoint me," he breathes tilting his head.

Patrick leans in kissing his neck and nipping at it not biting any harder until he's allowed to.

"Go ahead, baby boy," he tells him, "Daddy's all yours."

His teeth sink down into his skin and he feels the euphoria spread through him as he faintly saw the blue glow from his neck on Patrick's skin and reflect from his eyes. He groans and feels himself getting closer to his release. He groans moving his hips faster. Within a few seconds Brendon licks over the mark on his shoulder and Patrick's legs squeeze him tight as he cums hard between their stomachs. Brendon keeps thrusting without stopping. The omega is breathing hard against him and when he notices the alpha still going he smiles and cups his face kissing him until Brendon thrusts deeper into him. The alpha finishes hard inside him, the hot liquid filling him and making his pupils and temperature go back to normal slowly.

"Thank you," Patrick says thumbing over his cheek.

"You're welcome, Trick," he breathes.

Patrick rests his forehead against him and he smiles as they catch their breath.

Patrick's arms go around his neck and his face goes to his skin rubbing against it gently.

"Making me smell like you," he asks, "haven't you've already claimed me?"

"I like when you smell like me. And I like smelling like you."

He smiles and kisses him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Brendon pulls out of him slow and sets him down on the floor. Brendon has to hold him up so he wont fall over and just as he moves a little Patrick gasps when he feels the white fluid begin to trail down his thighs.

"You didn't use a condom," Patrick says.

Brendon goes wide eyed, genuinely shocked, "I wasn't even thinking about it."

"Why didn't you use one?"

"I wasn't thinking about it! We were getting into it and the phone call with Dallon distracted me. Fuck, I'm sorry."

"What if I get pregnant," he says looking up at him worried.

Brendon relaxes his shoulders, "oh man, our kids are going to look so cute."

"Brendon, now is not the--wait, really? Do you want a baby Patrick?"

"No, I've already got a baby Patrick," he says kissing him, "but I wouldn't mind a kid that looks like you."

"What if it happens earlier than we planned?"

"I'm okay with that," he says.

"But I'll start to get huge," he points out with a frown.

He scoops the omega up and carries him to the bathroom.

"You'll still be gorgeous to me," he says opening the bathroom door.

"I wont feel gorgeous."

"I'll make you feel it, I'll do anything to make you feel beautiful every single day."

He sets Patrick down and starts a bubble bath before getting a cloth and wetting it.

"How many kids do you want," the omega asks.

"How many kids do I want? Hmm. How about three?"

"Three? Three whole kids," Patrick asks as Brendon cleans up the mess between Patrick's thighs.

"Yeah, three," he says tossing the rag to the side, "one that looks like you, one that looks like me, and one that's a combination of both of us."

"Do you want them to be alphas or omegas?"

"How about an alpha, an omega, and a beta."

"A beta?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No," he says, "I'm just surprised to hear an alpha say they wouldn't mind having a beta."

He pulls Patrick to the tub and gets in letting him sit in front of him. It fills up pretty quickly and when it's up to their stomachs Patrick shuts it off and lays back against Brendon. Arms come around him and hold him loosely while he starts spacing out in the bath.

Patrick chews his lip and Brendon rests his head on the omega's shoulder, "what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, why do you think something's bothering me?"

"You chew your lip when something's bothering you."

"What do you think Pete's going to say when he finds out we bonded?"

"I don't think he'll say anything, I think he will immediately try and kill me."

"I want him to be okay with you."

"I doubt he will be okay with me when he finds out, but maybe over time he'll tolerate it. And maybe eventually he'll be okay with it."

"I hope so, I've been with you for so long that being bonded feels better than right. It feels like it was meant to happen, like true love."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Patrick turns to look at him and he smiles reaching up and touching the omega's cheek, "it feels like we were made for each other."

He closes his eyes and Brendon pulls him to his chest, "how many kids do you want?"

"One," he says, "but I like the way you described the three kids you want to have with me, so maybe I might want three."

He smiles, "alphas or omegas?"

"One of everything."

"How do you want them to look?"

He turns and straddles him, "I want them all to look like you. Because then they'll all be very cute and all of them will get married and I'll have a great chance at having grandchildren when I'm old."

"Grandchildren? Planning that far ahead are we?"

"Yeah, we'll have lots of grandchildren."

"I'm going to get old and gross," Brendon groans.

"You're going to get hotter with age," Patrick says, "I'm going to look like a raisin when I'm forty."

"You look good. You always look good. Especially to me."

"Do you think you'll want to have sex with me when I get old?"

He laughs, "Patrick, of course I'll want to. I'll always want to have sex with you, though one day I don't think I'll be able to."

"Why? Do you think you're going to have erectile dysfunction when you hit a certain age?"

His jaw drops, "I was going to say because when we get old we'll be too exhausted. Do you think I'm going to have erectile dysfunction when I get old?"

"No!"

"Oh my god, what if I do end up having it? Oh my god that's actually the worst thing I think a doctor could ever tell me _'I'm sorry, Mr. Urie, but you have erectile dysfunction and can no longer have sex with Patrick without taking Viagra'_ "

"Really? That's the worst thing?"

"Patrick, that's a nightmare for me. One day my dick doesn't work anymore and you get older and hotter and leave me for a hot alpha who's got, like, really great hair and a giant dick and-"

Patrick slides his palm between them and wraps his hand around the alpha's cock before leaning in and kissing him. He moves his hand up and down and Brendon holds his shoulder letting him keep going. Patrick's lips soon mouth down his neck and find the places that make him moan.

"What are you doing," Brendon asks as Patrick sucks on his favorite spot between his neck and his collar.

He looks down at Brendon's erection and smiles, "you got hard within a minute, I don't think you are going to have any problem in that department. Actually, if you keep getting them that fast I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep up with you."

"At least I know I'll have no problem keeping it up with you."

Patrick smiles and he lays against his chest, the sound of the alpha's heart beating in his ears.

"Can I tell you something," Brendon asks.

"Of course. I'm your omega, you can tell me anything."

"This," he pauses gesturing between them, " _right now_ is the happiest I've ever been in my whole life."

He looks up at him, "do you mean that?"

"I've never felt this way with anyone before."

"You make me happy too. There are a lot of things that make me happy, but nothing feels as good as this does. I am curious about something though."

"What's that?"

"Will we be living together now?"

"Of course, unless you want to stay here. Which is fine, my apartment isn't too big. I guess we could live together when we get a house."

"No, I want to live with you."

"Well then, how about we go looking for a house tomorrow, and whichever one you love the most is the one we will get."

"Really?"

"Of course. I want you to pick it out and we'll paint it whatever color and decorate it however you want."

He smiles, "you know, you don't have to let me design it all."

"I want to. I'm going to give my prince everything he deserves."

"I'm your prince," he pulls back surprised, "aren't you _my_ prince?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "and once we get married and live in our palace you and I will be kings and we'll rule side by side together."

"Just you and me," Patrick asks.

"Against the world," he smiles.

"Forever," he asks looking up at him.

He gently kisses the tip of his nose.

"And always."

Brendon traces the bite mark on Patrick's shoulder, "you know I thought you looked beautiful before, but now you look perfect. My perfect Patrick Stump."

His cheeks heat up and Patrick reaches out and touches the mark on Brendon, "you really don't regret it, do you? Letting me bite you?"

Brendon moves his hand to place it on top of the hand on his shoulder, "I never wanted it to be anyone else."

He move Brendon's arm off his hand and lays against his chest before putting it back where it was. For a moment Patrick feels like they're the only two people in the world, like there was nothing outside of right now. It was nice and warm and quiet, except for their hearts beating in their ears. It was as if no one else existed, and then it wasn't. They heard the door open and turned seeing Pete standing there in the doorway holding the clothes they'd left in the kitchen in his clenched fist. He looks between them seeing the marks on their shoulders before his eyes finally meet Brendon's eyes that are widened in fear.

"Oh you are _so_ fucking dead, Urie!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of short, but I'm trying to work on some other works. My spring break is coming up so that will give me a lot of time to work on some different stuff. I don't know when that stuff will be out but I do want to try and post more stuff on here. I wouldn't expect anything any time soon though, but there will be something eventually.


End file.
